Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{1}{10n} + \dfrac{1}{10n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{1 + 1}{10n}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2}{10n}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{1}{5n}$